Lori Alan
Lori Alan played Ellen Weaver in the season eleven Grey's Anatomy episode Don't Let's Start. Career Filmography *''Invisible Wounds (short)'' (????) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run'' (2020) *''To The Beat! Back 2 School'' (2020) *''Toy Story 4'' (2019) *''The Way You Look Tonight'' (2019) *''Rhino'' (2018) *''Dr. Seuss' The Grinch'' (2018) *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (2017) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) *''Norman Television (short)'' (2016) *''Mad'' (2016) *''Riley's First Date? (short)'' (2015) *''Minions'' (2015) *''Inside Out'' (2015) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) *''Achmed Saves America'' (2014) *''Party Central (short)'' (2014) *''Meet My Rapist (short)'' (2013) *''Dean Slater: Resident Advisor'' (2013) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) *''Monsters University'' (2013) *''It's a SpongeBob Christmas!'' (2012) *''Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (short)'' (2012) *''Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (short)'' (2011) *''Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation (short)'' (2011) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *''Pee-Wee Gets an iPad! (short)'' (2010) *''Divorce Sale (short)'' (2009) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) *''Tokyo Mater (short)'' (2008) *''WALL-E'' (2008) *''Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' (2005) *''The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie'' (2004) *''Comic Book: The Movie'' (2004) *''The Fluffer'' (2001) *''What a Cartoon: Larry & Steve (short)'' (1997) *''Garage Sale (short)'' (1996) *''Toto Lost in New York'' (1996) *''Virtual Oz'' (1996) *''Father of the Bride Part II'' (1995) *''Boys on the Side'' (1995) *''The Rockford Files: I Still Love L.A.'' (1994) *''Holy Matrimony'' (1994) Television *''Do the Voice'' (????) *''SpongeBob Squarepants'' (1999-2020) *''Shameless'' (2019) *''Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons!'' (2019) *''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' (2018) *''A.P. Bio'' (2018) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' (2015-2017) *''Colony'' (2016) *''One Day at a Time'' (2017) *''Son of Born'' (2016) *''Back Stabber'' (2016) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (2013-2015) *''The League'' (2015) *''Natasha'' (2015) *''Toy Story That Time Forgot (short)'' (2014) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2014) *''Acting Dead'' (2014) *''Castle'' (2014) *''Mighty Med'' (2013) *''Toy Story of Terror (short)'' (2013) *''Ray Donovan'' (2013) *''Rolling with Dad (short)'' (2013) *''School and Board'' (2012) *''Bones'' (2012) *''Lab Rats'' (2012) *''Workaholics'' (2011) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2011) *''McCracken Live!'' (2011) *''BlackBoxTV'' (2011) *''90210'' (2010) *''Hollywood Is Like High School with Money'' (2010) *''Family Guy'' (1999-2010) *''Mater's Tall Tales'' (2010) *''The Hard Times of RJ Berger'' (2010) *''The Closer'' (2009) *''Southland'' (2009) *''Chowder'' (2009) *''Chuck'' (2009) *''Rick & Steve the Happiest Gay Couple in All the World'' (2007-2009) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2008) *''Cory in the House'' (2007-2008) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2006) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2005) *''Stroker and Hoop'' (2005) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2005) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2004) *''Six Feet Under'' (2003) *''Good Morning, Miami'' (2003) *''Friends'' (2003) *''Rocket Power'' (2002) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2002) *''Charmed'' (2002) *''The Tick'' (2002) *''3-South'' (2002) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1997-2001) *''Will & Grace'' (2001) *''The Kids from Room 402'' (1999) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1999) *''The Brothers Flub'' (1999) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1997-1998) *''Animaniacs'' (1998) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1997) *''What a Cartoon!'' (1997) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1996) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1996) *''Boston Common'' (1996) *''Fantastic Four'' (1994-1996) *''Buford's Got a Gun (short)'' (1995) *''Ned and Stacey'' (1995) *''The George Carlin Show'' (1995) *''Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1994) *''Dave's World'' (1994) *''Phenom'' (1993) *''Law & Order'' (1990) External Links * * Category:Actors